


Why Do We Always Do This?

by WriteItRight2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteItRight2/pseuds/WriteItRight2
Summary: I needed to get this off my chest. Not sure if it's any good, kinda just rambled.





	Why Do We Always Do This?

I can't remember when I met you

I can't remember why I love you

I can't remember if you love me

I can't remember

 

I can't remember what your eyes look like

I can't remember what your voice sounds like

I never asked your favorite food

I never asked

 

You're brave, and terrified

I never remember to feel

It hits me all at once

It shatters me, my heart is broken

 

Why do we do this? 

This dance, of love and hate

Of fear and trust

 

Is this right?

Am I wrong? Right?

Was I ever right?

 

Why do I care?

Why do I hurt?

Why do I miss you?

Why do I love you?

I never knew you

 

I never cry

I am perfect

I am happy

Never sad

They don't ask me to be

only me

 

I fell

I broke

And I kept going

Acting like I was happy

There was nothing else

 

You fell

you broke

Did I help you? 

Do you still need me?

 

Why do I care? 

Why does my heart beat until there's nothing left and I'm dying from the pain?

Why do I always have to be perfect? Never cry, never lose hope?

Who told me that?

Why would I believe them?

 

I cry, ask if you can forgive me

You never thought I hurt you

 

You cry, ask if I can forgive you

I hurt you so bad

why would what i think be worth anything

 

Why do I love you?

 

I'm never real

I'm always false

My masks are ornate

And I wear them so very well

 

How can one person mean so much?

How can you stand to be around me?

 

Why do you care?

Why would you hurt over me?

Why do you love me?

 

Why is it always like this?

 

why


End file.
